Many commercially available manual wheelchairs include two relatively large drive wheels that are mounted on the rear portion of the chair's frame and two smaller wheels or casters mounted on the front portion of the chair's frame. This common configuration for wheelchairs typically provides a chair that distributes approximately 65% of the user's weight over the rear drive wheels. Despite sufficient lateral and forward stability, chairs that include the described wheel configuration are often somewhat difficult to maneuver and may have the potential to tip backwards. While this backwards motion may be somewhat helpful in assisting the chair's occupant to raise the front wheels of the chair over curbs and other obstacles, user error or inexperience can cause the chair to be used in a manner to cause it to tip completely over in a backwards direction. In addition, many commercially available wheelchairs include drive wheels that are more centrally mounted to improve the maneuverability of the wheelchair. While such chairs are more easily maneuvered, are even more inclined to tip backwards because most of the user's weight is located closer to the axis of rotation of the drive wheels. Thus, a potential hazard with many prior art manual wheelchairs is the potential for the chair to tip over backwards. Thus, there is a need for a manual wheelchair that provides greater overall maneuverability and stability to the user of the chair.